fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of Fairies: Heaven's Dragon Combo
The Tale of Fairies: Heaven's Dragon Combo The city was in flames. It was a glorious sight before the visionary time traveler, Future-Rogue. No longer did he have to squander in suffering at the sight of weak comrades falling before him, ripping out the strings to his heart one at a time. He didn't need to rely upon the friendship with a pathetic feline. Nor did he require the bond that he once had with Sting. No, he embraced his own darkness and devoured the light to make it his own. This was his era, and his time to shine. With his Dragon Supremacy Magic, he'd rule the world as it was and then kill Acnologia, declaring himself the King of Dragons and Master of the World! "That's it, Wizards. Squirm, resist, flee, fight, cry...and die," The scar-eyed man declared with open spread arms, his mount -Motherglare- soaring high above the conflict ridden capital of Fiore below. "There is nothing you can do in the face of the Dragons' might. I am the only one who can control them and none, not even-" He felt himself catch himself in mid-rant when he saw him. Natsu, in the flesh, holding a pole of the tower high enough to be level with the aerial Dragon Slayer. He bled profusely from the wounds he received by the older Slayer, but the proverbial flame that burned in his eyes could be seen even from this distance. Furrowing his one blind eye in tandem with his sole remaining orb, he murmured aloud a volume of words that the Dragon he rode could hear. "Natsu Dragneel, still trying to interfere," Closing his eye, he breathed out an exaggerated sigh. Opening his golden iris, he declared in an authoritative tone as his Magic compelled the Dragon he tamed. "Kill him!" Upon the impulsive command, the Adamantine scaled Dragon rammed its thick snout pointing cranium through the tower. Through adept timing, the Dragon Slayer spun around on the flagpole to twist his body in the air to land on the scaled neck of Motherglare. Kicking off the thick bed of scales he rushed forth in an aura of crimson golden-ebbing flames, his fist cocked back to perform a mighty thrust. Much to his dismay, he struck a wafting blackness where Rogue used to be. "What do you think you'll accomplish here?" The time traveler asked Natsu, streaking behind him as the Dragon flew sideways. Just as the latter was about to counterattack he felt himself almost tumble off the airborne creature, clawing at one of the scales like a hand hold. Rogue's feet were embedded into the body by way of shadow protrusions around his feet, his hands now now presiding calmly at his sides. "You're bloodied with weakness and your resolve is running on fumes. So is most of the competing Wizards who came from the Games. Even at your prime none of you can stop the Dragons I've unleashed upon the world." "Says you!" Dragneel retorted with a fiery sneer, hanging on for dear life as the beast turned around to the other side, finally levelling out as it rose up at a dramatic altitude. As the wind howled across his stinging skin, his scarf and hair flourished wildly as fire coated across his fists readily. "I'll find a way! Fairy Tail will beat you and then I'll enjoy rubbing it in that scarred face of yours!" Smiling, Future-Rogue leaped forward, his body endowed in shadows that made him move at incredible speed. While Natsu propelled himself to collide into the charging enemy, he was surprised to see him sink part way underneath his springing legs. Backward grappeling hands caught his ankles, throwing his momentum off as he's hurled up and over Rogue's head, his back crashing against an upraised knee. Coughing out, he's tossed to the side and then blasted by a shockwave of Shadows that only further burrowed into his wounds. Hacking as he rolled nearly uncontrollably to the armored wing, Rogue was already there, kicking him up by the chin before catching him by the neck, squeezing tightly enough to cause him to hack and squirm in his grasp. "Face it, Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted as his cloak whipped out with his hair in a synchronized gust as Motherglare dove down, unleashing a roaring shout that created another fissure of pressurized destruction. As it rose back up to circle around the city, unlike his bretheren who fought the Mages on the ground, Rogue pulled back a shadow-proned fist snarling out with a vehement gleam emanating from his eye. "I'm not the same man you trounced in the arena today, seven years ago. The gap is too wide for you to comprehend. I am superior to y-" With a garbled cry, the Fire Dragon Slayer swung his feet up to perform a burning double snap kick to smash into Rogue's face. Stumbling back by the stunning impact, the scarf-toting Mage landed with a hacking spat. Before the elder Slayer could return to the fight, Natsu howled as he gathered an enormous well of his Ethernano to the surface. Laughing dryly, he raised a ferally grinning smile that contrasted his battered state, "I wonder...just how unstoppable you and these guys are. For example...you forget that while you have Seven Dragons...we have-" "Wait!" Future Rogue raised a hand, realizing what Natsu was about to do but was a moment too late. "SEVEN SLAYERS!" With an ear piercing scream that made the machinator stumble back, Natsu crashed his fist into the back of Motherglare. Arching in a bowing fashion as a fireball sent a searing wave of pain up and down its durable back, it roared out with saliva spewing out from the mighty maw. Covering his ears, Natsu continued to shriek out to his comrades below. "DO YOU HEAR THAT, EVERYONE! THERE ARE SEVEN SLAYERS FOR SEVEN DRAGONS! WITH THAT POWER WE CAN BEAT THEM! OUR FUTURE ISN'T WRITTEN IN STONE! IT'S HERE AND NOW, SIEZE IT WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS! LET'S MAKE OUR OWN FATE!" From here, F-Rogue could hear a rallying cry spread below. Twitching visibly he lowered his hands and raced towards the reinvigorated counterpart. Barely avoiding his first clawing thrust, the pink-haired man felt his scalp palmed painfully to flail him across the back of Motherglare, causing him to bounce all the way to the middle of the tail. Watching him hug it tightly as it swayed and flipped chaotically, Rogue's visible eye glowed a menacing hue of gold as his aura of Shadows ebbed from his body. "Seven Slayers? Here I thought you were able to count to ten, but apparently the blood loss has addled what brain cells you have," Rogue laughed icily, forming a barbed whip of Shadows in one hand. Whipping it out, it cracked and thrashed his enemy from afar, satisfyingly bringing out more flecks of blood as he bit down on his lip to keep himself form falling down below. After the dozenth crack, he transformed it into a long blade of darkness. Swinging it around he aimed to cut his enemy down. "What makes you so confident?!" "I can hear them," Natsu answered eerily, lifting himself up in the nick of time to backward flip up and above the slashing sword. Curling flames around his arms, he throttled his body towards Rogue's proximity. With both arms crashing into an upraised hand, he saw him skid across the Dragon's top a few meters, his palm unharmed by the flames he employed. Hissing in between his lungfuls of air, he stomped foward with an inhuman tenacity. "I can hear my friends, the others fighting below. I know, if they tried...he'd be down there." "What are you babbling about?" The villain from beyond time asked with an irritated scowl. "There's only six of you, soon to be five when I'm finished with you." "Oh yeah?" Just as the cocky retort was made, a signifying blaze of vile purple-red light happened beyond. A familiar presence was felt by Rogue causing him to turn and stare incredulously as one of the Dragons was attacked by someone he knew quite well through profile and past existence. Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer of the Second Generation. "Looks like everyone's in place," Fairy Tail's wild card proclaimed, stepping forward with a fist cracking into his open palm. With a thick aura of burning Ethernano giving him the visage of a wide-winged Dragon, Natsu leaped forward with both palms thrusting forward. "Now to just beat you and-" "Then what?" Rogue grasped both hands by the wrists, halting Natsu dead in his tracks. With a howling torrent of malicious shadows jetting behind him, a viciously grinning Rogue twisted Natsu's hands in opposing angles, audible snaps of the limbs on the verge of breaking. Screaming in pain, Natsu kicked the dark entity in the chest a number of times with geysering blasts of heated tongues. Irritated beyond his own comprehension, he released his hold on the wrists, in exchange dealing a furious machine-gun pace of punches that rattled and cracked against a gasping and hacking salmon-tressed man. "What will it matter if you even beat me? The Dragons will not be beaten by weaklings like you. They will keep killing, ransacking, pillaging. This world will burn even if I'm not King!" With a resounding smack that sent Natsu stumbling back, wobbling and weaving as the Dragon mount continued to dive around and cause more havoc. Still he miracuously stayed standing, even as blood profusely poured onto the scales, staining them crimson as a wheezing series of breaths came from the Dragon Slayer. Bruises and cuts spread across his tattered shirt and pants, his flames now flickering embers compared to the raging inferno before. "If you didn't look half dead before," Future Rogue began to comment, a devious smile etching across his visage as a thougth occurred. Looking over to Motherglare's head, he extended a hand out, then turned to look at Natsu. Wanting to capture the look on his proverbial thorn in his side's face, he closed his open hand into a fist as he commanded his draconic steed. "Motherglare. Drop them." At the word of his master, Motherglare unleashed a horde of protruding shells from its underbelly. Hailing the earth below, delivering the payload to many sites of the battling Wizards, Natsu would barely get a look at what was unleashed. It was then his own eyes widened as dozens of bipedal creatures, similar to Motherglare's appearance with a few exceptions. They were a horde of hatchlings, aiming to kill and maim everyone on the ground in much greater number. "Bastard...!" Natsu shouted, his body ecompassed by a shrieking mantle of flame considerably smaller yet no less fierce than before. "I won't let you...get away...with this!" "And I won't let you escape me either," Rogue raised a blade of shadows into his hand. Grinning, he leaped foward, pulling his blade back just as Natsu's body came within swinging distance. "Die, Dragneel!" "NAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUU!!!" What halted his charge, and ultimate got Natsu's oblivious attention, was a flailing nude woman. Not just any bare skinned girl, but Lucy Heartfilia of the present time. "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!" Hilariously she crashed into the wounded Dragon Slayer, causing them both to scream comically as the pair arced away from the baffled Rogue. Blinking, he dissipated his blade and wondered if either would survive the fall...or where she came from at all to perform such a ridiculous feat? "It doesn't matter," He decided as he turned to look at the burning horizon, marveling at the dozens of armored foot soldiers Motherglare created for his own use against the Wizards. "Soon, they'll all fall. And my era can truly begin!" "Don't count on it!" Turning around, he barely had time to bask in his own supremacy when another shout interrupted him. Shifting around he saw a person that he scarcely recognized, gleaming in a halo of brilliantly lit light. For a moment he thought of Sting, something that unnerved him at this very moment. But then, as a powerful punch crashed into his jaw, sending him spinning across the surface of Motherglare's scaled top, he skidded across to wipe blood off his lips. An armored vest covered by a dark blue cloak, the italic tattoo marking his eye made him recognizable to Rogue all too well. "Leader of the Hunter of Dark Guilds, Crime Sorcière; Jellal Fernandes," Rogue smirked arrogantly at the man who bore a pair of glaring eyes at him. "What brings you here? Do you want to die by the new King of Dragons?" "You're the one behind this whole plot," He announced, his fists grounding tightly at his sides. "And you aim to unleash these Dragons unto the world?" "Yes," The Shadow Dragon Slayer replied with a smooth pitch, his smile remaining intact. "What do you intend to do on stopping me?" "For starters," Jellal opened his eyes wide, shouting as he thrust his arm towards him. "Let's get you off your almighty perch!" That's when Rogue felt himself flung off the Dragon at incredible velocity via Telekinesis. Like being struck by a locomotive powered hand the force which he was sent back was unexpected and entirely unseen. By the time he managed to gain his bearings, his back was already smashing into the roof of a building, crashing through floor after floor till he reached the ground bottom below. With the house collapsing on itself, he forced himself into the shadows to escape being buried in the debris. Raising himself out of the shadows, he found himself looking up at an astronomy series of golden magic circles connected by a curving golden light. The Grand Chariot spell rained down upon him in a hail of destructive light, forcing himself to deflect it with an umbrella form of shadows raised up to block the showering projectiles of magic. Exploding all around him, the rubble was atomized and his given vicinity was peppered by exploding bolts. Amidst the attacks, Rogue heard the soaring Comet-propelling Jellal streak behind him, landing a vicious roundhouse kick of magic power into his spine. "Agh!" Tumbling head over heels, he scrambled for a hand hold before the Wizard crashed into him again, creating a magnificent pulse of energy that shockwaved the vicinity. Swift punches that snapped and crashed into him repeatedly stunned him with how vicously placed the power was concentrated. The look of wide-eyed fury was seen in Fernandes' bead-sized pupils, his attacks unrelenting against the Dragon Slayer. A finaly backhanding stroke finally sent the blood spewing Slayer crashing into another building face. Sliding off the crumbling wall, he stumbled and wavered in his steps, cuts and bruises shown across his apparel up to his bleeding forehead and lips. "Hah...Hah...Hah...I admit, it might be a bit overconfident of me to simply ignore the effort I put into fighting Dragneel. You're of a higher class of Magic than he is." Not seeming to care responding back, Jellal unleashed a series of telekinetic pulses. Each one that struck him produced pain filled expressions, blood spraying out of his mouth and nostrils, his body skidding back towards the building he indented his back into. Once crashing into the doorway, he felt himself catapulted through it and then rag-dolled by invisible grips to ricochet him every which way within the destructing living place. In a bout of indignant rage, his body exploded with vibrant light as he engaged his White Shadow Dragon Mode. "Here I come, Jellal!" Rogue declared wildly, his body seeming to streak forward in a burst of light wrapped shadows, a thread extending out as he attempted to razor across his neck. If not for Jellal's reflexes he felt the wind separate by the burst of light as he twisted out of the way. Turning around he swung up a fist, creating a series of Earth Magic pillars to rise up to catch the ground borne Dragon Slayer. As he swerved in and around them, he thrust a punch that sent Jellal hurdling backwards. With his heels grinding against the uneven earth, the Slayer was in heated approach, inhaling a great deal to unleash a powerful breath attack. "White Shadow Dragon's Roar!" In that instant, Jellal felt an impulse rock his conscious. A vision had brought his forethoughts to see the powerful magic strike him as he tries to evade. He'd feel the burns and then be cut to pieces in the process. The pain felt so vivid that when he saw the attack bear towards him, his eyes narrowed to near-slits. Ducking beneath, his cloak's top sizzling at the bare proximity, he propelled himself with Comet strike his undefended chest. The move was so unexpected, the White Shadow Dragon Slayer coughed out the rest of the supreme blast, its strength devastating several stretches of housing. Incidentally, it also caught a number of Hatchlings by chance, erasing them by mere contact of the powerful Slayer spell. "I almost lost something important to me," Jellal declared, his voice howling with fury as his eyes were almost pins in scope. Punching Rogue with a Water Magic jetting fissure, he followed up with a palming impact of Wind Magic pressure. Swinging his arm around to explode the ground with a Fire Magic blast, he kicked out and sent a propelling pillar of brick and mortar to strike the time traveler up into the air, spitting out blood and blinking with pain. "And I won't forgive you for it!" "Loss? LOSS?!" Rogue howled out, his body shooting up into the air, forming a spiraling vortex of White and Shadow Slayer magic around his hand. "You don't know the meaning of the word! I saw the end of the world, was forced to kill my only friend to gain the strength I needed. I even forfeited my soul to gain this strength. DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT LOSS!" Firing a barrage of White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk at Jellal, the Comet laced Wizard danced to and fro, escaping with superficial wounds as well as mere scratches across his body as it tore through his apparel like sheet paper. While he did, he formed a number of gestures, creating a large circle that spread to a gait of two dozen meters. The bronze colored circle of magic spread outward and Jellal's body bristled with his power as he prepared to fire it. "I understand," Jellal whispered, looking through his circle to see Rogue race towards him, a Light refracting Shadow talon aiming to spear through his standing enemy. "But, I can't allow you to have your way. For her sake!" Abyss Break. ' Then, an unfathomably dark blast of fused element magic was unleashed. Light a deep night, swirling within a bed of stars, it spread outward to an incredible radius that could have swallowed the capital's entire palace grounds. Crashing against the White Shadow Dragon Slayer, he did nothing but howl, his body wracking with pain as his clothes were torn, his skin cut and burned, eyes tearing up as his form was being thrust into the heavens high above where it'd crash into the flank of Motherglare, causing it to lose control and accidentally crash into the earth below. "Is this...the end...?" Rogue thought, his eyes turning to see a mesmerizing rise of stars. When he realized the Eclipse Gate was in that direction, he let out a faint gasp of fright at his plans being totally undone. "No!...They can't...!" ---- "Now, together," Lucy ushered, having devised this plan to destroy the Eclipse Gate knowing no form of attack her or Yukino's Spirits. With Yukino, herself and a recently duplicated version of Gemini imitating herself arranged in a three way hand hold, they all repeated the incantation of the beautiful Magic that she attempted in the Grand Magic Games. Together with Yukino and her Celestial Spirit, it'd be on a much grander scale than before. "''Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine...Oh Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate...Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine! '''Urano Metria!"'' '' In a spiraling vortex of mesmerizing lights that spun up into the sky, it came crashing down in a stream of fireworks against the Eclipse Gate. The sheer velocity and explosive force was enough to warp, dent, melt and eventually shatter the surface of the massive construct. In a fiery explosion of rainbow colors, the foundation for which this calamity was founded upon was finally erased. The blast was significant enough to have forced the girls off their standing posture but allowed them to see the damned object to be annihilated. With a happy cry, soon carried around the entire city, the Dragons begginning to fade away including its Master. Rogue, reaching up towards the sky faintly saw Jellal standing over him. Tears filled his visible eye, sliding off his cheek as his body was encaptured in the phenomena of his form returning back to the future. "I wanted to be untouchable...and find a place in the world...where I wouldn't need to hide anymore," Future Rogue raspily croaked, turning to look at Jellal with a genuinely forlorn expression. "Is...is that wrong...of me?" "No," He muttered out, his bangs hiding his own sad filled eyes. "That was me a long time ago. But...I can't afford to be that selfish. Fighting for another's sake is, while unrewarding, the most...satisfying thing you can feel. Do you remember that, Rogue?" "Hehehe...I think I'm far too gone to remember...such a sentimentally...stupid thing," The Dragon Slayer replied with a resigned smile, his eye closing as he finally dissipated into oblivion.